


I Own You

by MeteoraAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bloodlust, F/M, Grace Bondage, I feel dirty for writing this, Lucifer is a Little Shit, POV Female Character, Pain Kink, Painplay, Reader-Insert, Smut, Violent Sex, demon reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: One shot reader insertReader is one of Lucifer's oldest remaining creations. She's been cooped up with him for weeks and needs to get out some pent up bloodlust and energy. Lucifer is more than happy to help and see how far you've fallen from the soul he twisted and shaped into the demon before him now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hair_dresses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hair_dresses/gifts).



> This was written at the request of a tumblr follower a while back.  
> Partially inspired by the song I Own You by Shinedown  
> Hope you all enjoy it.

You were a very old, very powerful demon; nowhere near as old or powerful as say Lilith mind you, but you were one of the last few created by Lucifer himself. You were also one of the last surviving from that time.

You had been clever enough to avoid being killed over the centuries, and when Lucifer was set free he made a point of taking you with him wherever he went. He was proud his little creation had survived so long and wanted you to be a part of what was to come.

He made you a General in his army, which was fine; you enjoyed giving orders to the ranks of lesser demons; though you did miss the time spent in hell torturing souls. That was your greatest pleasure, hearing their screams as you ripped them apart.

Lucifer knew it too. He had personally seen to it when he created you that you became obsessed with it. The fact that you had taken to it so easily gave him great joy. Seeing one of his father’s pure little creations becoming so twisted and taking joy in tormenting the souls of her former kind was a thrill for him.

Being one of his oldest creations also entitled you to a sort of special relationship that none of the others had. He had a fondness for you that he didn’t with them. He viewed you all as expendable honestly, but while he treated the others like children he treated you a bit more respectfully; something that often infuriated those under your command when he would come to give orders and would do something simple like place a hand on your shoulder and look deep into your eyes as he gave instructions. He didn’t speak to the other Generals like this, though the others weren’t created by him, they weren’t there in the days before he was caged; only you were.

You were alone with him, pacing back and forth as he sat back in an old arm chair.

“Calm down, everything is going according to plan. There’s no need to be so pensive.” Lucifer teased as he watched you continue to pace back and forth before him, a smirk on his lips as you just glared at him.

“It’s been weeks and if I don’t kill or at the very least tear into someone soon I’m going to explode.” You let your eyes go black as you spoke, letting Lucifer see how serious you were. You were practically seething now; frustrated and bloodthirsty. He had ordered you to be his escort for the last few weeks, and there was hardly any action involved. It made your stolen flesh crawl.

He stood then, closing the distance between the two of you and putting his hands on your hips as he looked into your still black eyes. “If you need to tear into someone so badly why not have at me?” He mused,  
pulling you against him.

You smirked before leaning in and biting his lower lip, hard. “I thought you’d never ask.” You purred against his lips as you snaked your arms around his neck and pulled him the short distance to crush his lips against yours.

It had been ages since you had been together like this, and you were looking forward to doing some damage to that pretty new body of his; just as he was looking forward to watching his creation demonstrate a little of how far she had fallen.

You deepened the kiss and bit his tongue as he forced it past your own in an attempt to dominate the kiss. He growled against your mouth and you growled right back, letting it hit that lovely demonic pitch that spurred on the fallen angel as he ripped your shirt open before he moved his hands down to grab the back of your thighs and hoist you up. You wrapped your legs around him and he slammed you into the wall roughly, causing you to moan at the little jolt of pain.

He began to grind his hardness against your center and you ground right back, growling low at the lovely friction the two of you created as you moved. Lucifer broke the kiss then and sunk his teeth into your shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

You moaned loudly at the sting of his teeth tearing into your flesh and arched against him, digging your nails into his shoulders through his shirt.

Lucifer gave a growl of his own and licked at the wound he created, sending a shiver down your spine. He then began to kiss his way to your neck, leaving another bite here or there on the way whenever you would dig your nails in harder. He could feel the blood making the fabric of his shirt stick to his skin and he liked it; liked that he was drawing this reaction from you.

You brought a hand up and tangled it in his shaggy, dirty blonde hair, giving a sharp yank to pull his face from your neck. The look in his eyes was anger mixed with lust; you were probably the only one to ever survive that look. You just smirked at him, eyes still black as obsidian, but still able to convey the desire you felt. You wanted to rip him apart and you knew he would let you to an extent simply because it amused him.

You were on a bed now, gotta love being able to teleport, and you were straddling him with no clothes on. His hard cock was pressing against your wet folds and you took the time to grind against him as you rested your hands on his chest, curling your fingertips so your nails pressed into the flesh.

“I have missed playing with you like this.” He mused as he watched the way you tilted your head, a gesture similar to how he reacted when he examined something, and began to rake your nails down his chest. He bit his lip and let out a groan as you drew blood, the smirk on your lips growing as you leaned down to lick the wounds slowly. The taste and smell of the iron in his vessels blood acting like a drug on your senses.

You were making you way to his neck, lifting your hips as you went, getting ready to ride him when he suddenly flipped you, pinning your arms on either side of your body with that unseen force he controlled.

Lucifer just smiled down at you, blue eyes scolding your actions. “Now just what do you think you’re doing y/n? I created you, I control you, and I’m the one who gets to do decide when the real fun begins.” And with that he leaned down and kissed you again, biting your lip as you bit his before.

You growled in frustration, pulling hard against the force holding you back. You wanted to sink your nails and teeth into him even more now. You wanted the pleasure of ripping into him as he fucked you and he knew it.

Your growling quickly turned to moans as he made his way down the other side of your neck, kissing and biting harshly as he went along.  
He was teasing you now. He brought his hands up your sides, stopping just on either side of your breasts and pressed his nails to your skin, dragging them down along the sensitive skin just enough to make you tingle all over but not enough to give you what you wanted.

You squirmed beneath him, still trying to pull yourself from the bed to wrap around him and dig your nails in, pull him close and make him finally give you want you needed.

His hands continued down over your hips and over your thighs as he pulled away to simply kneel between your legs.

You let the black of your eyes recede and you stared at him through the human ones you were inhabiting, lust and need showing clear as day.

It made him shiver; he loved your true eyes, but seeing the lust filtered through a human’s was intoxicating.

“Please, I’m sorry I tried to take control. I need you.” Was all you had to say.

With that he smirked and grabbed your hips. “Good girl.” He said as he positioned himself and thrust into you hard, grunting as he did so.

You let out a demonic half scream half moan as he entered you, and you wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer as he began to move.

Every thrust had you reeling, but you still wanted more, you wanted to bite and claw at him so badly it hurt. Your eyes went black again and you began to growl between moans as you felt yourself building towards your climax.

Only when your walls started to tighten did Lucifer finally relent and free your arms.

The second you felt the pressure release you grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down against you so that he had to throw a hand out to catch himself. You crushed your lips to his, kissing him hungrily as you brought your hands to his back and dug your nails in hard.

He let out a growl followed by a hiss as your nails drew blood again. His thrusts became even harder than; slamming into you to the point you were being driven into the mattress. The old bed sounded as if it was about to break with the force of your movements.

You broke the kiss and brought your mouth to his shoulder, sinking you teeth in and moaning at the taste of him. Right then the hand he had kept on your hips slid between the two of you and began to stroke you clit. The little jolts of electricity it sent through you combined with his thrust and the taste of blood in your mouth drove you over the edge.

You threw your head back on to the bed, eyes shifting from black to their human colors to black again as you came, hard. Your moan’s mixed with growls as the waves of pleasure rolled through you. Lucifer brought his face to your neck then, biting the crook hard mid orgasm, the jolt of pain fueling the pleasure, drawing it out as he thrust a few more times and finished himself.

He collapsed on top of you then; both of you laid there in a heap as you struggled to catch your breath. Both covered in sweat and blood, and god it felt good.

You were satisfied for now. You smirked as he pulled away and stood to get dressed; not bothered that the blood would stain the cloths. You pushed yourself up and watched him. “Remind me why we don’t do that more often?” You asked, as he turned to face you.

“Because you like that ‘meat suit’ far too much to destroy it. Besides, there’s something satisfying about my general having the same body for centuries.” He had a good point. You had been in this body from the beginning and it drove other demons mad that you were skilled enough to always get out of a situation without losing it.

“Now get back to work before I get bored and destroy it for fun.” He waved a hand at you and your cloths were back on.

“Yes, sir.” Was all you said before you disappeared from his sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
